dreaming of passion
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Rin-ne dreams of screwing Sakura. XP real summary inside


Dreaming Of Passion

Summary: Poor Rin-ne can't stop thinking about Sakura Mamiya. When he starts dreaming of having sex with her he begins to act differently. Can Sakura help him or is this just a Phase?

Chapter 1: A Dream? Or A nightmare?

Rin-ne was having a hard time falling asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura Mamiya. When he first met her he admitted to himself that she was a rather pretty girl. But he considered her nothing more than a girl with the power to see ghosts and always insisted he let her tag along with his exoticism. When Tsubasa Jumonji showed up did he realize he liked Sakura a bit more than as a friend. He also liked having her to himself than having to share her with Tsubasa. Rin-ne felt, however, that even though Sakura showed great sympathy to him about being poor, she'd never even consider him as a possible boyfriend.

Rin-ne felt slightly sick as he thought about Sakura's reaction if he decided to ask her out. She would never turn him down in a harsh way, but still she would turn him down. Rokumon Once said they looked cute together, but after receiving a good whack on the back of his head he never mentioned it again. He knew Sakura doesn't really take those comments serious but he didn't want it look like everyone was pushing them into dating. Once Rin-ne finally calmed himself down, he managed to fall asleep.

_** *Rin-ne looked around, how did he get into such a dark room? Rin-ne barely walked a foot when he walked into something that felt like a bed. He pressed against it as he felt something move on it. He moved his hand a bit more until he heard a female moan loudly. Even though he never heard her moan, Rin-ne was positive that it was Sakura. He felt his stomach flip, was he dreaming of Sakura? And if he was why was there a bed? And why was she moaning? Rin-ne prayed this wasn't what he thought it was. He moved his hand more when he felt skin. He move his hand along the skin until he felt some sort of clothing. He tugged a bit at the thing to see what it was...'those can't be...[gulp] panties!' Rin-ne wanted to pull his hand away but another hand came and held his. It stayed that way for a moment then unknown hand moved until he felt something wet. He knew exactly where his hand was, the feeling of two legs pressing his hand in deeper made that **__**clear. Whoever he was with obviously want him to touch her in her **__**sensitive spots. Rin-ne swallowed nervously and moved his hand in an up and down motion. His little partner moaned again, and started panting. This girl love what he was doing and moved her hips as a sigh to remove the panties. Rin-ne did, and he even decided to give in to this game. It was a dream after all. Rin-ne positioned himself over the girl's leg and buried his face between her legs. The girl shrieked and Rin-ne continued and stuck two fingers into her. She practically was shaking with desire.***_

__Rin-ne awoke, what was that all about? Had he been dreaming of screwing around with Sakura? In reality he would never touch her in such a way unless she happened to ask him to. Feeling confused, Rin-ne set about find something to eat for breakfast.

Sakura sat at her desk checking over some homework to make sure she didn't have any major mistakes. She was bored and was waiting for Rin-ne to show up. He was always interesting to talk to, Tsubasa was more interested in asking her out than talking. She hoped he'd show up soon, otherwise the food she brought him might go bad. She worried for nothing. Rin-ne walked into the classroom the next minute. "Rokudo-kun!" she walked over to Rin-ne and handed him his food. "I figured you would want some real food to eat." she smiled. Rin-ne felt his heart melt, oh how he love her smile. For some reason when she smiled there was always a small blush, like she was afraid he wouldn't accept her offering. He smiled, "Thanks." He happily ate the breakfast sandwich and they engaged in small talk. He was surprised when Sakura mentioned her Mother wanting Rin-ne to come over again. He truly liked her mother's cooking and they easily got along well. Sakura also mentioned that her father wanted to meet his daughter's male BFF.

Sakura and Rin-ne continued talking until the classroom was becoming filled with their classmates. "Sakura-chan!" called Miho and Rika "come with us to the bathroom please?" "Sure." "Soooo" said Tsubasa as he leaned on Sakura's desk. "What were you and Mamiya-san talking about hmm?" "None of your damn business Jumonji!" "Really? Well if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to flirt with her." "I was not flirting with her! What we were talking about was between us." "Hmm." was Tsubasa's last reply before class started.

Rin-ne wasn't really feeling himself when he got back home. His mind kept repeating his dream over and over again. Perhaps it meant something, like maybe one of those future dreams some people get. Or maybe it was just his emotions playing with him. Either way, it strangely made him feel better; at least in his dreams she loved him the same way he loved her.

"How was your day Rin-nesama?" asked Rokumon "Alright." Rin-ne's reply was bored and tired. "You sound tired. Are you OK?" "I'm just worn out, I'm going to sleep." assuming It was a hard day for Rin-ne Rokumon left to adore people for his dinner.

_** *"Rokudo-kun? Is that you?" called Sakura in the darkness. Rin-ne's heart jumped, "You naughty boy! You left before we could even get started!" her voice was husky and slightly rough, "I think I should punish you for making me wait." Rin-ne felt her hand on him from behind. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you play with me." she said as she nibbled his ear lobe. Rin-ne felt her hand move toward his pants and he tried to jerk away from her, but she held him tighter. "Now Rokudo-kun," she scolded and gripped his length. "Gah!" Rin-ne gasped. "If you misbehave I'll have to get the whip out, and it'll hurt tremendously!" Rin-ne nodded his head and thrust himself into her hand. "Ah,ah, mmm." Rin-ne desperately held back his moans and groans, "Come on Rokudo-kun. Moan for me. It's only us and it's gonna get worse later." Rin-ne shook his head. "No? OK then." Sakura grabbed his pants threw them down and sucked him. Poor Rin-ne's will broke. "Ah! More more, please Sakura!" Sakura went at him harder. "Yes, yes, f**k yeah, come on! Ah, ah!" Rin-ne grabbed Sakura's head and held her there as he came into her mouth. Sakura pulled back and cough, " You taste just as good as you look you know." she stated approvingly, " Too bad our time together tonight is almost over." Rin-ne fell to the ground still panting and gave Sakura a kiss on her lips. "until next time Rokudo-kun."**_*

Rin-ne woke up to Rokumon on his chest. "Rin-nesama are you OK?" "I'm fine!" Rokumon backed away and stayed silent until Rin-ne left for school. "You sure aren't acting OK."

Sakura was at her desk reading when Rin-ne walked in. "Ohaiyo gozaimas Rokudo-kun." Rin-ne almost stumbled over his desk "Ohaiyo gozaimas Sakura Mamiya." "Rokudo-kun, are you alright? You sound strange." "It's nothing." he didn't realize how upset he sounded. "OK?" Sakura felt uncomfortable, this wasn't the Rin-ne she knew and wasn't the one she care about.

Much to Rin-ne's dismay Tsubasa seemed to pick up Rin-ne's unhappy mood because almost every time Rin-ne saw Sakura Tsubasa was there. Rin-ne could feel his teeth cracking when he saw Tsubasa's smirk. He even clutched his fist so much that he bruised his hands.

When Rin-ne got back his place Rokumon wasn't there, he left a note saying he was going to a black cat by contract meeting. Suited Rin-ne fine, he didn't want any interruption.

_** *"Rokudo-kun? Back so soon?" her voice was soft and rough. "Shall we finish our game?" Rin-ne nodded his head and undressed with Sakura. Rin-ne was licking Sakura's nipples...***_

__"Rokudo-kun?" Sakura's voice was worried. "Sakura! What are you doing here! Especially this late?" "Rokumon said you weren't acting normal. I was worried about you so I came to see you." Rin-ne blushed and turned away from her. "Honestly Sakura, I'm fine." "But Rokudo..." "I'm fine!" Sakura backed away from Rin-ne and made a sniffle sound and a small hiccup. "Sakura?" she hiccuped again "Sakura? Please don't cry. I didn't mean to snap at you." "(hic) why don't you [sniff] want me to help you?" "That wasn't what I.." " Rokudo-kun?" Rin-ne nuzzled the tip of his nose into her neck and slowly licked his way to her collarbone. "Rokudo-kun?" she sounded scared, "Do you really want to help me?" Sakura nodded her head, uncertain. "There is one way you can help me, but I want you to come to me on your own. I'm not going to force you." Sakura was confused, what did he mean come to him on her own? "Rokudo-kun I want to help you, I want you to be yourself again." "Sakura.." Rin-ne wanted her so much, but for her to give up her virginity at this age? Giving up her virginity would be painful, and, according to some health books he read, when losing their virginity women would bleed a bit. Not to mention the fact neither of them had condoms, If he came inside her there would be a chance she could get pregnant! At least with condoms they had a 50-50 chance of it not ripping and having a kid. But it would still be sex, and the pain she might feel buried itself deep into his mind.

"Rokudo-kun, please tell me how I can help you." her innocent eyes pleaded. If she agreed to this, then her true innocence would be gone. "I want to have...s.." sex seemed too straight forward , but it was the only way he could describe it right now. " I want to have...sex with you Sakura." he blushed and turned his head away from her. The moment he said it he wished he could take it back. Who knew what she thought of him now. " oh Rokudo-kun." she smiled at turned his head toward her, "Is that what this was all about?" Rin-ne gulped and nodded his head. "You silly silly boy." she laughed, was she rejecting him? "If you really wanted to do this you should have said something."

she pressed her lips onto his and set about toying with his lump in his pants. "Ah, mmm!" Rin-ne love the feeling of Sakura's soft hand jerking him, and in a moment of blind pleasure threw off his shirt and pants. Pleased that she didn't have to undress him herself, she allowed Rin-ne to undress her while she continued to jerking him. Her skin was soft and creamy, Rin-ne decide to tease Sakura. He roughly sucked her nipple on the right while he massaged the other. Sakura moaned loudly and her body was demanding for him, there was proof of it between her legs. "Sakura.." "Ro.. Rin-ne.." Sakura bent forward and took his nipple into her mouth. Rin-ne groaned loudly and it sent shivers through Sakura. "Mm, Rin-ne that tickles." Rin-ne stood Sakura against the wall and licked around her navel. "Does it Sakura? How 'bout here?" his voice was desperate, "Or here Sakura?" Rin-ne licked her sweet spot roughly "No don't!" "Does it tickle here Sakura?" "No it .. feel different, Rin-ne please don't if you keep doing that I...no!" Rin-ne ignored her protests and stuck two fingers into her passage. "You agreed to this Sakura," He reminded her, "Besides, your body wants to continue, you're getting wetter." Rin-ne grabbed Sakura's panties and tore them off. He shoved his face in her sweet spot and continuously licked her roughly making her moan loudly and grip his hair. "Rin-ne, I can't take this please stop." "No." Sakura threw her head back and moaned as loud as she could while she came onto Rin-ne's face. He happily drank her until her juices ebbed. Sakura fell onto Rin-ne's shoulder. "Was that good?" He asked "Yes." she replied between pants. When she finally controlled her breathing she gripped Rin-ne 's length again and licked the tip. "Ah Sakura. I like that." He breathed. Sakura looked up and shoved his whole length into her mouth Rin-ne's eyes flew open and he started to jerk away, "Sakura." he was blushing madly. She didn't stop, "Sakura please!" Sakura continued her torment. "Please!" Sakura stopped and use her breasts to stroke him. "Why?" she asked innocently, " You did it to me." Rin-ne didn't respond. He bit his lip as he came on Sakura. Sakura licked some of his cum off her face. "Mm, yummy." she looked at his erection, it was still rock hard. "Rin-ne you're still hard." she said looking up at him. "Rin-ne opened his eyes and stole a long wet kiss. "I think it's time we finished Sakura." he pushed Sakura onto the floor and placed his hand on her sensitive area, she was dripping wet. Rin-ne took his shaft and moved above Sakura, he used his legs to keep Sakura's wide open for his entrance, "Sakura, may I?" Sakura nodded and prepared herself for what ever pain that would come. Rin-ne took a deep breath and slowly slide the tip in. Sakura wiggled a bit and Rin-ne slide in deeper until he felt the proof of her virginity, "Last chance." he offered Sakura shook her head. Rin-ne inhaled deeply and lunged into Sakura. Sakura managed to bit back her scream and let out a low moan of pain.

Rin-ne kept as still as possible and waited for Sakura to tell him to continue. It was a while but Sakura gave him a soft smile and and tugged at him. That was the cue, Rin-ne felt so much joy in his heart as he moved within Sakura, he didn't expect it to be warm in her. After a moment slow gentle pace Sakura begged Rin-ne to go faster. "I can't... take It...any...ah...more Sakura!" "To..mmm...gether then.." Rin-ne pumped into her as fast as he could until.. "Ah! Sakura!" "Rin-ne!" They screamed as they came.

Once they gained enough oxygen to peel away from each other Rin-ne grabbed Sakura's clothes. "Rin-ne?" "It's late Sakura, you better get going before your parents get worried." "Rin-ne?" Rin-ne turned to his little lover, "May we do this again some other time?" He smiled, "Hai, Koishii. Aishiteru." Sakura smiled at Rin-ne and said, "Aishiteru, Anata."

Dreaming of Passion done! finally. Due to a comment saying this story required a bit more action, I've added more to it, changed it from the original. If you want me to respond to your comments please personal message me, if not just review OK? It's a bit easier on me.

Ohaiyo gozaimas=good morning

-Kun=refers to male children or male teenagers

-San=typically use between any gender of equal age

-Chan=use for babies, children, and teenage girls

Sama=more respectful version of San

Hai=yes

Koishii= my love

Aishiteru=I love you

Anata=beloved

Ja-ne!(see you later!) XD


End file.
